Compañero de estudio
by abbigor
Summary: Beck se junta con Peter para estudiar en su casa pero durante el descanso terminan accidentalmente viendo un canal de Playboy.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

En esta historia Beck y Peter tienen 16 años y no hay superpoderes, ambos están basados en AvAc. Also peter es el hijo de Tony y la hermana de su tía May que murió, Tony ahora está con Pepper y tienen a su hija (osea hermanastra de Peter). De todas formas es sólo contexto porque no me voy a centrar en esto, ah y advierto que hay lime.

* * *

Esta era la primera vez que Quentin visitaba la casa del padre de su amigo y para que mentir, estaba nervioso.

Quentin Beck se trasladó ese año a la preparatoria de Midtown, era bastante malo en algunas asignaturas por lo que se le asignó un compañero para ayudarlo, con el tiempo ese chico se volvió su amigo, Peter Parker. Adquirieron la costumbre de juntarse a estudiar cada vez que se acercaba un exámen difícil, a veces se unían otros compañeros como MJ o Ned, aunque él prefería cuando estaban solos.

La mayoría de las veces se juntaban en la biblioteca o en la casa de la tía del castaño, Quentin disfrutaba mucho estar ahí que en el frío y solitario departamento que alquilaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Sin embargo, hoy iba a visitar la casa del padre de su amigo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le confesó ser el hijo del billonario Tony Stark. Peter le contó que se llevaba muy bien con su padre pero que éste viajaba bastante, por lo que prefería quedarse en la casa de su tía, aparte de que esta quedaba más cerca de la escuela, aún así, él siempre se hacía un tiempo para ir a visitarlo o a Pepper y Morgan, la actual esposa e hija de su padre con los cuales mantenia una muy buena relación.

Ese fin de semana el menor decidió pasarla en la Torre Stark por lo que invitó al castaño para estudiar ahí.

Esto llevaba a la actual situación, en dónde el de ojos claros esperaba el ascensor para ir hasta el piso que le indicó su amigo por mensaje.

_Tú solo entra y ve al tercer piso con el ascensor _

_Estas seguro que está bien que entre así no más?_

_Si si, ya le avise a viernes que venías asi que no hay problema. Lamento no poder buscarte_

_estoy algo... ocupado_

_viernes?_

_Es la ia que mi padre construyó y monitorea el edificio_.

_Eso es genial y espeluznante_.

Las puertas se abrieron y el castaño entró en él indicando el piso en el pad digital, a medida que el aparato subía Beck comenzó a sentir más los nervios y aprieta la correa de su desgastada mochila en un intento de calmarse. No entendía porque estaba así, quizás era el hecho de que estaba en la Torre Stark, jamás imaginó llegar a poner un pie en ese edificio; o quizás era el hecho de que estaría solo con su amigo ya que los dueños habían salido a ver la obra de la hermanastra del chico, si, definitivamente era lo primero pensó.

Del otro lado se encontraba un chico corriendo con una escoba por toda la habitación.

\- _Peter, tu invitado ya subió al ascensor y llegará en 20 segundos_ \- le informa una voz electrónica.

Mierda repite su mente mientras corre a dejar las cosas.

\- Gracias viernes. Ah y ya sabes el trato, nada de cámaras ni micrófonos - dice en un tono serio.

\- Pero Peter, tu padre me dijo que vigilara...

\- Mi padre no necesita saber lo que hago todo el tiempo, necesito mi espacio. Además, no quiero que Beck se asuste o algo, por tanta vigilancia. Vamos viernes voy estar bien lo prometo. Tú sólo avísame cuando ellos vuelvan. Es una orden - el chico odiaba tener que darle órdenes así a la ia pero sabía que con eso la inteligencia no se podía negar.

\- Esta bien Peter. No habrán cámaras ni micrófonos hasta que el señor Stark regrese - le informa la computadora. Peter se hace una nota mental para recordarse de pedirle a su padre que saque directamente las cámaras y micrófonos de forma permanente de su habitación, él sabe que su padre es algo sobreprotector pero él en verdad necesitaba su espacio.

Justo es ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver a un chico con sudadera verde y capucha morada.

\- ¡Beck hola! - saluda emocionado.

\- Hola...lindo pijama - comenta el otro. El chico mira su remera con un estampado bastante infantil de una araña y sus shorts azules.

\- Mierda olvide cambiarme - dice avergonzado sacandole un risa al otro.

\- Esta bien Parker estás en tu casa, puedes vestir lo que quieras - comenta entrando a la habitación - De todas formas ya estoy acostumbrado a verte de esa forma - las veces que Beck fue a la casa de la tía May, siempre era recibido por el chico vistiendo ropas con estampados y con la cara de haberse despertado hace pocos minutos. Peter era un chico muy inteligente pero también muy despistado y desorganizado.

A modo de respuesta, el chico solo suelta una risa mientras le indica a su amigo el lugar donde van a estudiar.

La habitación era muy grande, más que el departamento que rentaba el otro, y tenía muchos aparatos electrónicos que eran de última generación.

\- Le dije a mi padre que no hacían falta todo esto pero él insistió- comenta avergonzado al ver como el otro recorre su habitación con la mirada. Siempre estaría agradecido con Tony por todo, pero él se había acostumbrado a las cosas humildes que tenía con la tía May por lo que a veces, todo esto que le ofrecía su padre le parecía demasiado - Bueno ¿empezamos?

Así, ambos chicos pasaron una hora estudiando cada uno sentado a un lado de la mesa de escritorio.

\- Ya no quiero estudiar más- comenta estirándose el de ojos claros.

\- Creo que es suficiente por hoy - dice el de ojos chocolate mirando el reloj de su pared, no faltaba mucho para que su padre volviera - ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

\- Claro - el moreno se levanta de su silla para tirarse sobre la cama mientras veía como el chico buscaba los controles en unos cajones. Al parecer los joysticks se encontraban bastante lejos por lo que tuvo que agacharse dando una perfecta vista de su trasero, del cual Quentin no despegó la mirada.

Peter sintió la mirada del otro sobre él lo que comenzó a ponerlo ligeramente nervioso - ¿Puedes encender la tv? El control debe estar abajo de la almohada.

Beck parece darse cuenta de lo que hacía y rápidamente comienza a buscar el aparato avergonzado, no le toma mucho tiempo encontrarlo y toca un par de botones. La televisión se enciende y Beck vuelve tocar algunos botones intentando dar con el que conecta a la consola pero en vez de eso va a parar a otro lugar.

\- _Aah_

Peter rápidamente se levanta para ver como del televisor se mostraba a dos personas teniendo sexo, en efecto, Beck había descubierto los canales de playboy.

\- N-no puede ser -grita con la cara roja acercándose hasta su amigo para quitarle el control y apagar el televisor.

\- Peter...- escucha el chico del mayor.

\- E-eso no se supone que debería estar ahí. M-mi padre contrató e-el servicio completo y eso incluye esos programas p-pero se supone que Pepper me dijo que estaban cancelados - dijo tan rápido que es increíble que el otro lo haya entendido.

\- Peter - vuelve a repetir.

\- Seguro se olvidó de cancelarlo jajaja - explica con un tono muy nervioso, su rostro estaba tan rojo como el de un tomate y su cuerpo temblaba como el de un Chihuahua.

\- Esta bien - esta vez Beck posa una mano sobre el hombro del más bajo logrando callarlo pero que aún se negaba a mirarlo. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar - ¿Quieres verlo?

El castaño por fin levanta la mirada pero esta vez el otro chico no lo está mirando. Peter no sabe como responder a eso, su mente parece trabajar a mil hasta que siente un ligero apreton sobre su hombro en donde sigue la mano de su compañero, esta también temblaba pero de manera más ligera además de que se podía apreciar un suave rubor en las mejillas del dueño.

Sin saber cómo o porqué, sus labios sueltan un sonido afirmativo, entonces el mayor saca su mano del hombro y se acomoda mejor en la cama dándole espacio para que el otro también entre.

El hijo de Stark acepta y en silencio se acomoda alado de él, por el rabillo del ojo puede notar como su acompañante se coloca su capucha que tapa casi todo su rostro.

Con dedos temblorosos le da al botón de encendido y a los poco segundos se vuelve a proyectar la anterior programación solo que esta vez hay tres personas, una chica con dos chicos.

La chica se veía que no pasaba los veinticinco años, era morena, de piel clara y bastante escandalosa por lo que veían. Gemía y maldecía fuertemente mientras era penetrada por un chico rubio, mientras tanto, el otro chico, que también era rubio, se masturbaba viéndolos.

Peter sentía como el calor comenzaba a inundarlo y empezaba a hacerse presente ese cosquilleo, sus dedos apretaron la sábana fuertemente sin darse cuenta y sus ojos no se separaban del programa.

Cuando la cámara comenzó a enfocarse en los pechos de la actriz, que saltaban con cada embestida, el castaño decidió mirar a su compañero quién también parecía concentrado en el video, Peter no podía ver su rostro porque lo tapaba la capucha pero si podia ver como su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal y sus dedos se movían algo inquietos. Soltó un suave suspiro que hizo que desviara la mirada rápidamente hacia el frente en donde, esta vez la chica estaba chupando los penes de ambos hombres mientras estos se besaban, esto hizo que tragara fuerte inconscientemente. Se hace un zoom para mostrar a la morena meter uno de los penes en su boca hasta llegar a sus testículos y retirarlo creando sonidos obscenos que se mezclaban con los gemidos del dueño, quién tenía a su otro compañero mordiendo su pecho mientras tenía ambas manos sobre su trasero apretandolo fuertemente.

La respiración de Stark aumentó y le era inútil ya el ignorar lo caliente que se sentía, con la insistente punzada en su miembro quién empezaba a reclamarle por su atención. Desvía la mirada nuevamente hacia su compañero para notar como soltaba suspiros de su boca, esto hizo que se relamiera los labios, siguió bajando la mirada hasta conectar con el brazo del chico que terminaba en sus pantalones. Vuelve a tragar grueso al fijarse como los dedos se frotaban sobre la tela del pantalón lentamente, instintivamente sus dedos fueron hasta la punta de su remera y apretaron la prenda; sentía como su miembro se erguía y lo incomodo que era su ropa, aún asi no intento nada para quitárselo. Un fuerte gemido vuelve a llamar su atención, era de la chica que ahora estaba siendo penetrada vaginal y analmente por ambos chicos, ambos penes entraban y salíanse, estaban muy lubricados e hilos blancos se deslizaban por ellos hasta tocar el suelo. Sin quererlo comienza a soltar suspiros y sus piernas temblorosas comienzan a apretarse, de repente, Peter suelta un fuerte gemido del cual se avergüenza al instante porque lleva una mano para cubrir su boca.

Sus ojos se abren y miran hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mano del moreno apretando su pene.

\- Beck - lo llama en un suspiro ahogado lo que provoca al nombrado.

Los dedos comienzan a moverse introduciéndose dentro de la prenda azul comenzando a frotarse de forma más insistente sobre la ropa interior, lo que provoca otro gemido, a medida que movía sus dedos las piernas del chico se abrían lentamente dándole más espacio. El de ojos claros se acomoda de forma ansiosa sobre la cama apoyando su brazo libre sobre esta, peter aprovecha y lleva su mano hasta el pene de su amigo quien suelta un ronco gemido. Repite la misma acción que este y con un poco de dificultad, logra desabrochar el pantalón y bajar el cierre, de esta surge el bulto del chico que sigue atrapado bajo los calzoncillos.

Siente la punta de sus dedos picarle, lleva el medio e índice y comienza a pasarlos sobre la tela hasta que esta comienza a mojarse. Peter recuerda a la chica chupando el pene y siente la necesidad de hacer lo mismo con el de Quentin.

\- Peter - susurra eroticamente mientras acerca su rostro al del muchacho. Celeste y marron se conectan mostrando un brillo lujurioso, sin despegar la mirada, sus rostros comienzan a acercarse más hasta poder sentir el aliento del otro. Sus dedos quitan la tela y por fin se envuelven alrededor del miembro, de la punta hasta la base comienzan a mover sus manos de forma rápida, a veces incluso, llegando a masajear los testículos solo para sacarle un fuerte jadeo a su compañero.

\- Ya...ahh..casii - logra decir entre suspiros el más bajó con sus ojos entrecerrados pero negándose a cerrarlos por completo y perder de vista esos intensos zafiros. Puede sentir su mano pegajosa y mojada gracias al semen que escurre por ella, también sabe que el dueño esta también cerca de venirse porque cada vez su pene esta más duro e incluso puede rozar las venas que comienzan a marcarse así que decide aumentar el ritmo, esta acción es copiado por el otro chico.

Sus suspiros roncos comienzan a volverse gemidos y junto a la necesidad de correrse llega la de probar los labios de su acompañante, sin embargo ninguno se anima a hacer el primer paso por lo que solo se concentran en ese hormiguero que comienza a volverse más intenso y en esos ojos con desbordante deseo.

Y así es que, con un último gemido ambos se corren en la mano del otro con la sensación recorriendo fuertemente todo su cuerpo lo que provoca que arqueen sus espaldas y aprieten sus ojos.

Se quedan unos momentos en esa posición intentando recobrar el aire, pero una idea cruza por la mente de ambos.

_Más_

Tan solo necesitaban mirarse para saber que el otro estaba pensando lo mismo, necesitaban sentirlo adentro y con esta idea sus penes comenzaron a ponerse duros de nuevo.

\- _Peter tu padre, acaba de enviar un mensaje importante, dice que llegará en diez minutos junto a la señorita Potts y la señorita Morgan._

Como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase, ese llamado fue suficiente para hacer que ambos chicos se separaran rápidamente. Peter toma el control y cambia de canal mientras que su amigo se arreglaba la ropa e intentaba ocultar las manchas que quedaron lo mejor posible.

Con el corazón aún latiendo a mil, ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir algo.

Beck piensa que lo mejor es que se vaya así que toma sus cosas y camina rápidamente hacia la puerta, Peter no lo acompaña, se detiene unos segundos en la puerta dudando si decir algo pero piensa que lo mejor es irse antes de que lleguen los padres de su amigo.

Apenas escucha la puerta cerrarse, el mayor de los Stark corre al baño y decide pegarse una ducha bien fría, sin embargo, su cuerpo comienza a recordar lo vivido hace unos momentos y en lo único que se le viene a la mente es en lo mucho que quiere volver a repetirlo.

* * *

Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, espero que el lime no me haya quedado tan choto jajajaja

Gracias por leer esto y estaré encanta de leer sus comentarios.

No creo que continúe esta historia pero quién sabe ¿alguna idea de que creen que podría pasar?


End file.
